Under the Mistletoe
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: In the spirit of the holiday's this is a romantic Christmas story. Pairings: Kaiba X OC, Yami X Serenity, Joey X Mai, Yugi X Tea. Romantic rivals, mistletoe, Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

(I don't know how Japanese's schools work so I'm making the school like an American school

Summer was over, and for some people that meant the end of their life. It was the first day of school at Domino High. Students were groaning from getting up so early, groaning because their books were so heavy. In general they were all just not happy to be there.

"Damn I can't believe summers over! I swear they shorten it every year!" Tristan yelled as him and his friends walked to his locker.

"You say that every year Tristan," Tea said getting annoyed. Yugi laughed as he listened to his friends argue. His other half Yami's, who had gotten his own body after the battle of ceremonies, attention was caught by someone else. Joey and his sister Serenity. Serenity moved out to Domino after the Battle City Tournament. Yugi looked over at Yami and saw him looking at the prettiest of the Wheeler's. Tristan also saw the two Wheeler's and his mood immediately changed when he also saw Serenity.

"Hey Joey…" Tristan said but paused. "Why the hell are you in such a good mood? it's the first day of school man."

"The puppy probably just learned to speak," Kaiba said as he walked passed Yugi and his friends with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Damn it Kaiba!" Joey yelled but when Kaiba was far enough away, Joey calmed down. "Not even Kaiba can ruin my good mood today."

"Why what's so special today?" Tristan asked.

"Haven't you been listening to us all summer?" Serenity asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, your cousin, um…Alex is moving out here right," Yami said looking at Serenity.

"Yeah, that's right," she said smiling.

"That's the cousin that you two are really close with right? You talk about this Alex all the time," Tea said.

"That's right. Alex is great, we use to play foot ball, go to the arcade, go to the beach all the time. Alex is the one who taught me how to surf," Joey said getting really excited.

"That's great, when does your cousin get here?" Yugi asked.

"Alex gets here on Friday. Serenity and I are going to help move them into their apartment. And then Alex starts school on Monday," Joey said.

"We should go to class before we're late," Serenity suggested. Everyone nodded and headed to their homeroom class. Everyone was in the same homeroom class, including Kaiba.

The mourning went by fast and soon it was lunch. Yugi and his friends always eat lunch in their homeroom class because they could just hang out with out the rest of the school bothering them. Joey and Yugi were playing a game of duel monsters when they heard the door open an shut. They thought it was the teacher since they had homeroom right after lunch. They heard the sound of high heels clicking on the floor which made them think the teacher again.

"Well, well, well Joey, it looks like you still haven't learned how to use a comb," a female voice said from behind him. Joey turned and grinning ear to ear.

"Alex!" Joey and Serenity shouted at the same time while getting up and hugging their cousin.

"Alex is a girl!?" Tristan said in shock.

"Yeah Alex is a girl, didn't I mention that?" Joey said and gave her a bear hug.

"Joey can't breathe!" Alex said choking. Joey let go of her.

"Sorry. What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here till Friday," Joey said pulling a chair from another desk so that Alex could sit down.

" Mom and I got here early. I wanted to surprise you and Serenity," Alex said tucking her knee length sweater and her jean skirt under her as she sat down while fixing her white tang top, with orange flowers on it. Her black café length boots was what they had heard when she walked in. Joey introduced everyone.

"Well your defiantly not a guy," Tristan said dumbfounded by how pretty she was.

"Last I checked I wasn't a guy," Alex said. Everyone laughed. "Why did you think I was a guy?"

"Joey said that you always played foot ball, went to the arcade, taught him how to surf . And he always said Alex, never she or he," Tristan said.

"Oups," Joey said. "I didn't even notice I did that." Alex started laughing.

"That's fine. But yes I do like to do all that. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going to miss out on all the fun." She said and saw that they were dueling. "Did I interrupt a game?"

"No not really," Yugi said smiling.

"Can I play the winner?" Alex asked smiling.

"You duel too?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, Joey and I have duels over the phone. And over web cams. It's fun," Alex said.

"Did you bring your deck?" Joey asked.

"You know I did," Alex said and reached into her purse and pulled out a little pouch with her deck in it.

"Ok you play winner," Joey said and him and Yugi went back to their duel. Alex watched them and Yami could tell she was studying how they both duel. Everyone jumped in surprise when the warning bell rang.

"Looks like that's my cue," Alex said smiling.

"Aw…. and I was winning too," Joey said whining.

"Actually he would have had you in three more moves," Alex said smiling. They all looked at her. Yugi checked the next three cards him and Joey would have drew and Alex was right, Yugi would have won in three moves. Alex smirked. "I got to go."

"We should hang out after school," Joey said.

"That sounds great, I'll you guys up," Alex said.

"Do you still drive that 1966 Mustang?" Joey asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Can we all fit," Joey asked.

" We can try," Alex said. "I'll see you guys later." She said and left the room.

"She's different," Tristan said.

"You have no idea," Joey and Serenity said at the same time.

Out in the hall Alex went to the office to pick up her books for when she would be starting next week. She left the office reading her schedule and her locker number and bumped into something, well someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going," Alex said, beginning to pick up her things as well as the young mans things.

"It's alright. It was an accident," the young man said helping her pick up the fallen books. They stood, with a pile of mixed up books in their arms. They started handing them back to each other, until a book of the mans caught Alex's attention.

"Your reading Brisingr?" Alex said excitedly.

"Yeah, I um really like dragons," he said as Alex handed him his book back.

"Chapter five is when it starts getting good," Alex said. He smiled and stuck his hand out so he could shake her hand.

"I'm Seto, and you are?"

"Alex," She said and took his hand and they shook hands.

"Do you need help finding your locker?" he asked smiling. \

"Sure," Alex said smiling and gave him the number of her locker.

"Its right by mine," he said and walked her to the locker. They got to the locker and Alex opened it and Seto took her books so that she could put them in. When she got to the last book her hand brushed against his, and something sparked in the both of them.

"Thank you Seto," Alex said and put a her lock on her locker. "Can I say something a little bold?"

"Sure."

"You have beautiful eyes," Alex said blushing and smiling. Seto smiled.

"Thank you. You have pretty smile," he said causing her to blush more, and her smile to grow.

"I guess I'll see you around." Alex said. Seto nodded and smiled.

"See you later then." He said watching Alex walk away and smiled. 'She doesn't know who I am. Maybe this can be a fresh start. I promised Mokuba I would change. Maybe she can help me.'


	2. Chapter 2

After helping Alex and her mom move in, Alex spent the next week with Joey and his friends getting to know them. She even got to meet Mai. Alex very quickly saw that there was love tension between certain people in the group. Which she thought was cute. The week went by very fast and soon Alex was a student at Domino High. She was kind of sad because she only had one class with everyone, since she was a senior, and that was homeroom.

"Welcome to Domino High Miss Wheeler," the teacher said. Alex smiled.

"Thank you," she said. The teacher smiled back at her and said.

"You can take the empty desk by Mr. Kaiba," the teacher pointed to the desk.

"Mr. Kaiba," Alex whispered and turned to see the man she met yesterday. 'Seto. He can't be the same Mr. Kaiba that Joey has mentioned. He was so sweet to me yesterday.' Seto looked up and saw her staring at him. When he did Alex was broken out of her trance and she hurriedly went and sat at her desk. She wouldn't look at him. 'What do I do? If I tell him I'm a Wheeler he wont want to talk to me, ever again. And if I want to hang out with him Joey will be pissed.' Seto looked over at the beautiful burnet next to him and noticed right away that she was uncomfortable for some reason. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and paced it to Alex. She looked over at him and then at the paper. She picked it up and read it under the desk:

_**Are you alright Alex? You seem upset.**_

Alex wrote something on the paper and gave it back to him

_Yes I'm fine._

_**You don't seem fine.**_

_Your not going to like me anymore._

_**Why?**_

_Because I'm a Wheeler._ Seto read the last part of the note as the bell rang. Alex quickly got up and headed for her locker, with Seto on her heals. She got to her locker and Seto made her turn to look at him.

"What made you think I wouldn't like you because your related to the mutt, I mean Joey." Seto said letting go of her arm.

"Seto, I know that you two hate each other. Us being friends will only cause problems for the two of you." Alex said getting a book out of her locker.

"Alex, please. I know that I have been an ass whole to him and his friends and I'm trying to change but I can't alone," Seto said with sincerity in his eyes. 'Look at me begging. Wouldn't Mokuba love to see this.' He thought as he looked at Alex. She closed her locker and looked at him.

"I-I don't know Seto," Alex said.

"You, don't have to make up your mind right now. But, your one of the few people I've let see me smile, to see the real me." Seto said. Alex looked up at him and smiled.

"We should get to class." Seto smiled.

"Yeah we should."

Later that day during lunch Duke Devlin rushed over to Joey and his friends. He noticed that there was a new face in the group, and she was hot. He also noticed she was the girl he saw with Kaiba earlier that day. Joey introduced Alex and Duke, and of course Duke had to ruin the good mood of the group.

"How come I saw you with Kaiba earlier?" he asked. He liked seeing shock and fear come across Alex's face. Joey looked over at his cousin.

"Were you with Kaiba earlier?" He asked.

"Yes," Alex said.

"Why?! You know how I feel about Seto Kaiba!" Joey said standing up angrily.

"Joey, he's different then what you told me-"

"That ass whole is trying to get to me! How could you choose him over me!" Joey yelled.

"Joey she hasn't chosen sides," Serenity said coming to their cousins defense.

"After all the things I've told you about him… Alex how could you?!" Joey yelled.

"Joey that's enough," Yugi said. "Kaiba isn't like he was when we met him. He's changed."

"A bastard like that can't change!" Joey yelled and stormed out of the room. Alex ran after him. Yami who had stayed quite through out of all of this finally spoke.

"Duke why?"

"Because he didn't want me to date Serenity," Duke said tossing a die in the air.

"You might have ruined their relationship. They're family and you did all this for selfish reasons!" Yami yelled. "Get out of here Duke, you don't even go to this school anymore." Duke smirked.

"Alex will soon be mine, even after all this," Duke said as he walked out.

Alex had run out after Joey but he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked coming up behind her. Alex turned around and looked at Seto. Seto felt his heart break when he saw her crying.

"I knew this would happen," Alex said and wiped her eyes.

"Alex what's wrong?" Seto asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Seto I can't see you anymore," Alex said and quickly walked away.

"Alex!" Seto said trying to get her to stop but she kept going. She went to the office to get her homework from other classes and said she had to leave early because of an emergency. Alex quickly left and headed for the beach so that she could think. 'This is just my first day of school and I'm already heart broken.'

Seto didn't know what happened but he knew where to find out. Yugi and his followers. He swallowed his pride and went into his homeroom class as the bell rang. He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Yugi;

_**What happened? why was your friend Alex crying?**_

Yugi gave the paper back to Kaiba. He wrote on it about what had happened. Seto also felt his heart break. Yugi gave him another paper:

_You should talk to Joey. Make peace with him. If not for the two of you, for Alex._

Seto read the note and nodded when Yugi looked over at him. He gave the paper back to Yugi:

_**I'll do it. Have him meet me on the roof after school. Don't tell him why. Just tell him to go to the roof. Other wise he wont talk to me.**_

Yugi nodded. He new that's where Joey went when he was upset anyway. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

After school Yugi went up to the roof to see if Joey was truly there. Which he was.

"Don't say it Yugi, I know. I was horrible to her today," Joey said standing up leaning against the wall.

"You were out of line," Yugi said. "Look we all know you and Kaiba have never gotten along. But he has changed. He just needs a chance to prove it."

"I guess I could give him a chance," Joey said whining as he said it.

"Good because you can do it now," Yugi said.

"What?" Joey asked as Seto came up. Yugi snuck out knowing this would be awkward.

They talked for about an hour coming to an understanding. They both also new they had to patch things up with Alex. Well Joey did, Seto didn't do anything. But that was easier said then done. Alex was just as stubborn as them.

One month later…

Alex became a mute, or at least around Seto and Joey. She figured if she didn't talk to either of them no one would get hurt. Which was driving the guys both crazy. Sitting in the sand watching the sun set she was thinking about one man in particular.

"I was hoping I'd find you here." Alex stood up and turned to face who had just spoken.

"Seto?" She whispered.

"Hey," he said stepping closer.

"What do you want?" Alex asked stepping away.

"I just want to talk."

"Why?"

"Because what happened before was a misunderstanding and Joey doesn't hate me, for the most part," Seto said

"I don't know," Alex said looking down at the sand.

"Will you please give me a chance?"

"Why? Give me one good reason," Alex said with a challenging tone.

"Because I'm different," Seto said with a smile creeping to his lips.

"Ok… What color are my eyes?" Alex asked as she turned around. She heard Seto chuckle.

"So this is a challenge?" He paused. "Well at first glance your eyes are brown. But when your happy the color change's. They look brighter, almost amber. And when you look into the sun, they almost look green, that's my favorite. The sun reveals a glow about you that I've never seen before. Your mocha skin glows, and your dark brown hair has hints of gold in it." Alex was blown away by his words. They were beautiful. She turned around and looked at him. "How did I do?"

"How about we settle for brown?" She said and Seto smiled.

"Alright brown it is." Alex smiled.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting," she said looking down again.

"Don't worry about it. I think it was going to happen sooner or later, I just glade that's over." Alex smiled.

"Me too."

The semester seemed to go by in the of an eyes, because it was soon December.

"Seto!!!!!!"

"What Mokuba?!" Seto asked typing away on his lap top.

"Its almost Christmas eve!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"And?"

"You don't remember do you?" Mokuba said suddenly right at his brothers side.

"Should I?" Seto asked looking at his brother, who has forgotten the two feet rule. Two feet for Mokuba and two feet for Seto.

"We have to start getting ready for the party."

"Party?" Seto asked slightly scared.

"Yeah the Christmas party you said we could have. You said we couldn't do it last year because you were to busy. You said you were taking Christmas Eve and Christmas off. And you promised me a party."

"Did you get that in writing?"

"Yes." Mokuba said pulling out a contract they had made last year with Seto's signature on it. Seto sighed.

"Ok, you win. But who are you inviting?" Seto asked.

"Who do you think."

"Why do you do this to me. I know I've made peace with Yugi and his friends but why are you bringing them to our house?" Seto said ready to pass out.

"Who else do we know?" Mokuba asked.

"Good point. Besides I'm inviting Alex too," Mokuba said and laughed when Seto's mood suddenly changed. Mokuba knew he liked Alex, he invited her over enough.

"Alright Mokuba do what you want. I did promise you," Seto said regretting those words.

"Yes! Thank you big brother! You're the best," he said and hugged Seto.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. now go, I have work to do," Seto said trying not to smile at his brothers sudden happiness. Mokuba new Seto tried to be his brother, his parent, and CEO. But he was glad Seto was trying harder at being his brother, then his parent and CEO.


	4. Chapter 4

School was out for the holidays and now it was time for last minute Christmas shopping. Serenity, Mai, Alex and Tea decided that they wanted to go shopping together. Alex still hadn't gotten anything for Seto, though she really wanted to get him something. What do you get the man who has everything? The girls went to the food court of the mall to have lunch.

"Alex? Alex you ok, your really quiet," Serenity asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just don't know what to get Seto," Alex said. "What did you get Yami?" Serenity turned bright red. Alex laughed.

"Are you still saying that you don't like him. Its obvious that you like him," Alex said taking a bite of her burger.

"Look who's talking you still wont admit that you like Seto," Serenity said laughing when Alex blushed.

"So Tea what are you getting Yugi?" Alex asked.

"Changing the subject huh?" Mai said chiming into their conversation. Tea smiled.

"We all know we like a certain someone in our group, but what do we get them?" Tea asked.

"You ladies wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Duke Devlin said putting his hands on Alex's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked hoping to get rid of him before Alex sent him to the hospital for touching her.

"Just a little loving," Duke said as his hand were moving from her shoulders lower.

"Then I don't know why your looking here because I hate you," Alex said and turned her chair just enough so that she could elbow him in the crouch with out hitting her elbow on the chair. Duke fell over in pain and quickly got out of there.

"Nice job Alex," Mai said raising her cup to give a a toast to Alex. The other girls did the same thing. "Ok now back to our gift dilemma."

"What do you get a president of a multi million dollar company?" Alex asked.

"Good question. And what do you get the king of games?" Tea asked.

"And an Egyptian Pharaoh?"

"And a guy who eats way to much."

They all sighed. What to do, what to do?

"Lets split up and search the mall and see if we find anything for these guys," Serenity suggested.

"Alright sounds good. We can meet back here in an hour," Alex said munching on some fries. Everyone agreed and finished eating before searching the mall for something, anything for the guys that meant so much to them. Everyone found something that they were sure their man would love except Alex. She wanted to get Seto something that showed him how much he meant to her. She told the girls she found something, but she still had more shopping to do so she was going to stay at the mall a little longer. She told the girls they could go home if they wanted. They all wanted to go home to wrap their gift, which was fine with Alex. Going from store to store Alex found nothing, until she reached a cart that had some beautiful pieces of jewelry. On in particular caught her eye.

It was Christmas Eve and Alex was running around her apartment franticly getting ready. Seto and Mokuba were just a franticly getting the house ready for the party. It was semi formal, which was Seto's idea. Mokuba who was being Mr. Sneaky put mistletoe traps all around the house hoping he could get the guys to kiss. He thought that would be hysterical. After the house was ready and full of traps, he went to go find Seto. Seto was in his room looking in the mirror trying to fix his tie. Frustrated he removed it and through it to the ground.

"Why are you so nervous?" Mokuba asked scarring the life out Seto.

"Why do you do that to me?" Seto asked with his hand over his heart sitting on his bed.

"Sorry big bro. So what's up I've never seen you this nervous before."

"I've never been this nervous before," Seto said pulling the velvet box off his dresser and opened it. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it," Mokuba said knowing who Seto was talking about.

"How do I look?" Seto asked standing up.

"You look fine Seto, and you don't need a tie. You did say semi formal." Mokuba said handing Seto his black suit jacket. He was wearing all black. Black pants, black button up shirt ( first three buttons undone) and the black jacket. The door bell rang. 'let the games begin,' Seto thought as Mokuba ran out of his room and down the stairs. Before leaving the room he grabbed the velvet box and placed in side his jacket pocket. Taking a deep breath he went down stairs as his "guests" arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had arrived around the same time, except Alex.

"Hey Joey, where's Alex? I thought she would have come with you," Mokuba asked. Seto was listening in just a curiously. It's been a half hour since the party started and she wasn't there yet. He was starting to get worried.

"Oh, her mom's car broke down yesterday. Her mom works the night shift at the hospital and she had to take her mom to work. She'll be here, just a little late," Joey said.

"Oh ok," Mokuba said. Seto sighed in relief but couldn't wait till she got there. The party was going off with out a hitch and even the mistletoe traps worked on a few people. Like, Yami and Serenity, Joey and Mai, Yugi and Tea, Joey and Tristan.

"We'll never speak of this again agreed," Joey said feeling sick.

"Agreed," Tristan said feeling sick as well.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Seto was the first one up and was soon at the door. Everyone quietly laughed as they watched Seto practically run to the door. Seto got to the door and opened it. He smiled and moved aside so Alex could come in out of the cold. It had started to snow.

"Hey sorry I'm so late Seto," Alex said removing her coat revealing a beautiful red spaghetti strap, knee length cocktail dress. In her hair was a red rose. Her shoes and little purse matched too. Seto was speechless as he took her coat. He hung it up in the closet clumsily, not wanting to look away from the beauty that was Alex. Said beauty couldn't help but laugh as he dropped her coat a good five times.

"We should join the rest of the dorks, I mean, your friends," Seto said smiling when he caused her to laugh.

"They may be dorks but their my dorks," Alex said walking into the living room with Seto right behind her.

Games were played, and soon they put names in a hat and were drawing names to sing Christmas songs. This game Seto refused to play, even after Alex and Mokuba gave him the puppy dog pleading eyes. Soon they drew Alex's name.

"What song do you want me to sing?" Alex asked.

"Silent Night?" Serenity asked.

"That's fine," Alex said and got up and walked over to the piano that was in the living room. She playing the piano and began singing:

_Silent night, holy night,All is calm, all is brightRound yon virgin mother and infant so tender and mild,Sleep in heavenly in heavenly peace._

_Silent night, holy night,Shepherds quake at the sight,Glories stream from heaven afar,Heavenly hosts sing alleluia;Christ the Savior, is born!Christ the Savior, is born!_

_Silent night, holy night,Son of God, love's pure lightRadiant beams from thy holy face,With the dawn of redeeming grace,Jesus, Lord, at thy , Lord, at thy birth_

Alex finished singing and looked over at everyone. They were staring at her in awe.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked feeling her cheeks turning red.

"That was beautiful," Seto said, being the first one to speck up.

"That was," Serenity said smiling.

"No, I wasn't that great. You Serenity have a beautiful voice," Alex said smiling. Serenity smiled.

"Thank you, but so do you," Alex said smiling. Tea looked at her watch.

"Wow I didn't know it was this late, it's eleven o'clock, and we haven't even given each other gifts," Tea said.

"Its ok we can just give each other their gifts and we can open them tomorrow on Christmas morning," Yugi suggested.

"I guess that's fine," Tea said.

The gifts were given out and everyone was heading home. Alex lingered there for a little while longer until everyone was gone. Seto had put the now sleeping Mokuba to bed and came back down and saw Alex waiting for him by the door.

"Seto, I wanted to give your gift now," Alex said smiling.

"So did I," Seto said also smiling. Alex walked over to him. Seto was still by the stairs. She reached into her small purse and pulled out a small velvet box. Seto reached into his jacket pocket for his velvet box. Alex handed him his gift and Seto handed her his. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Seto…. Do you realize what we're standing under?" Seto looked up and saw one of Mokuba's mistletoe traps. Seto stepped closer to Alex and place his hand under her chin and brought her up to him. Their lips met and sparks went flying. Alex wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and one of her hands found it's self berried in his thick hair. The other held on to the box. Seto's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Needing air they pulled away. Alex pulled away a little more so that she could open her gift and Seto followed suit. How he did so he doesn't even know because he was kind of light headed from the kiss. He heard Alex gasp at her gift.

"Seto, this is beautiful, but its to much," Alex said in awe at the diamond bracelet in her hand. Seto took it from her and put it on her wrist.

"Its from my heart to yours," Seto said giving her a quick kiss while he opened his gift. He gasped at his gift as well. Never in his life had he seen something so lovely, other then Alex. It was a ring with a sapphire stone and a dragon made up the band. Not just any dragon. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Alex?"

"Like you said, from my heart to yours. I saw this and I instantly thought of your eyes. Since the first day we met I was captured by you, my dragon," Alex said and smiled when the ring fit his perfectly.

"Merry Christmas Seto."

"Merry Christmas Alex."

They shared a kiss under the mistletoe, that was filled with passion and love as the clock struck midnight saying that it was Christmas morning.

(I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday's)


End file.
